candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Hard Levels
This page is about Hard Levels regarding completion of a level. For Hard Levels regarding earning three stars click here. .]] A Hard Level is a level on Candy Crush Saga that is considered difficult by the majority of players. Levels can be hard for a many different reasons. Any level type has the potential to have hard levels. The hardest level type in Reality is thought to be Jelly levels, and the easiest is thought to be Timed levels. The hardest level type in Dreamworld is thought to be Candy Order levels and Ingredients levels, and the easiest is thought to be Moves levels. Many Hard levels also have special effects on the level screen. Levels marked as Hard have hexagonal level markers, and have more intense dialogues; such levels are known as Hexagonal levels. However, not all hexagonal levels are hard (Level 10 is a very easy hexagonal level, and Level 1000 is a somewhat easy hexagonal level), and not all hard or even insanely hard levels are hexagonal. What Makes a Hard Level Candy Bomb - An abundance of candy bombs, especially those with few moves in hard to reach places, can make a level much harder. Biscuit Bungalow as of late has been known for having levels that players will lose due to an exploding Candy Bomb. Notorious levels: 97, 100, 122, 134, 147, 265, 266, 275, 350, 374, 425, 445, 482, 491, 534, 549, 562, 565, 566, 567, 575, 589, and 646. Blocker - Blockers can make a level hard by blocking off jellies or by stopping ingredients falling to the bottom. A blocker with many layers can make a level hard by the sheer number of hits needed. This one mainly refers to big chunks of icing. Notorious levels 147, 181, 290, 305, 311, 350, 414, 422, 461, 463, 549, 562, 565, 578, 617, 688, and 765. Move Limit - In some levels the move limit is deliberately very low. This means a player must be very lucky with their moves. Many hard Dreamworld levels (that aren't often complained because of Moon Scale) have this problem. Notorious levels: 33, 46, 97, 100, 256, 323, 360, 445, 463, 476, 533, 534, 733, 734, and 861. Notorious Dreamworld levels: 69, 70, 72, 73, 78, 79, 89, 116, 323, and 338 Layout - The board can sometimes take a very complicated and confusing shape, sometimes a very awkward shape, making jellies hard to reach. Notorious levels: 45 (old), 133, 285, 305, 310, 342, 414, 432, 434, 444, 450, 458, 578, and 765. Chocolate Spawner - A chocolate spawner can make any level much harder, as they are unbreakable and never stop producing Chocolate. This will make a level much harder if they are in awkward positions. Notorious levels: 158, 167 (old), 184, 213, 380, 410, 434, 450, and 578. Liquorice Swirl - The liquorice swirl is not a hard-to-break blocker itself, but it can make a level much harder if there are large amounts of it, as it makes striped candies almost useless and can be extremely annoying. Notorious levels: 210, 241, 293, 375, 382, 410, 520, and 533. Difficult Orders - Sometimes Candy Order Levels can be hard due to the sheer difficulty of the order collection, for example a very hard-to-obtain special candy combination, such as mixing two colour bombs. Notorious levels: 140, 165, 215, 254, 341, 347, 377, 419, 421, 425, 566, 647, 655, 656, 670, 677, and 699. Notorious Dreamworld Levels: 130, 141, 149, 169, 182, 195, 202, 237, 266, 341, 419, 425, 430 (especially), 448, 489, and 543. Candy Colours - A level can have up to six candy colours. With six colours on the board, the candies are much more mixed up and matches are harder to make, as are special candies, making a level significantly harder than it would be if there were five, four or three colours. Notorious levels: 65 (old), 140, 165, 254, 347, 377, , , 419, 421, 461, and 688. High Target Scores - In some levels, getting the non-score requirements are relatively easy, but getting the target score is the hard part. You would need a good Sugar Crush in order to pass the level. However, most levels rarely have this. Here are the list of some levels where you can commonly fail it because you didn't reach the score. Notorious levels: 63, 97, 169, 183, 258, 608, and 1304. Some Dreamworld levels (i.e. 55 and 608) have this. Misplaced ingredients - In ingredients drop levels, you have to drop the ingredients where the green arrows are, but sometimes, the ingredients are just under a dead space, where an ingredient can't fall; it is really hard to move a stuck ingredient. Notorious levels: 95, 117, 242, 315, 409, 445, 500, 586, and 660. Too many ingredients - In Ingredient Drop Levels, the ingredients are generated in function of how many moves you make, but where there are too many ingredients needed, when you run out of moves considering you didn't drop any ingredients, not all ingredients are present, forcing you to drop all the ingredients in the board to make a new one after one move. And it is really hard. Notorious levels: 30, 74, 325, 357, 376, 500, and 660. Toffee Tornado - Before they were removed, these candies land on a random candy on each move, and make it very hard to plan on your moves, especially in order levels calling for a combination of 2 special candies (2 combinations) because sometimes they land on one of your special candies and you have to make it again. With them removed, a lot of levels has been nerfed. Notorious pre-nerfed levels: 414, 417, 419, 421, 425, and 432. Empty Jelly Squares - Some levels do not spawn candies on Jelly Squares. Because most Jelly Levels have double jellies, it can be hard if a jelly square is cleared but there are no candies that will spawn on top of it. This is really what requires a bit of timing of special candies. Only Striped Candies of any kind or Jelly Fish can remove empty jelly squares. This makes a player aim and rely on the position of the candies. It is much harder if they are in the corners. Notorious levels: 246, 256, 280, 414, and 597. Aggressive Evil Spawners - They will produce other blockers every 2-3 moves. Imagine if there are a lot of blockers being created in any fashion. Notorious levels: , , , , , Unstable Moon Scale and/or Short Moon Struck - In Dreamworld, there is a Moon Scale to balance between two candies. Some levels are designed so that there are going to be a lot of cascades or that the scale is very unstable, thus forcing an owl to fall down. You lose the game if Odus falls down. The list goes on and on because there are pretty much way more levels that have an unstable Moon Scale. The following levels are the levels where players find a big struggle at mainly because of the Moon Scale. However, there are more levels with a bad Moon Scale and a very short Moon Strike. There is for sure a longer list than what it is right now. Notorious dreamworld levels EX: , , , , 68, 104, 123, 125, 141, 145, Pre-nerfed 147, 163, 168, 202, 203, 227, 277, 290, 311, 372, 383, and 409 etc... Hardest in the game Ever since levels 65 and 147 got major changes, polls were created to determine the new hardest level for the Reality and Dreamworld segments. Most oftentimes, a jelly level tops it out. List of Hard Levels You can find all hard levels defined by this wiki below: Category:Hard levels Category:Very hard levels Category:Insanely hard levels Below is a list of hard levels defined by the game itself: Category:Hexagon levels Trivia *The infamous level 65 began a trend when Levels ending with 65 tend to be considered a struggle by people. (e.g.: 65, 165, 265, 365, 465, and 565). The trend ends at level 665 as it is somewhat easy. Another trends are levels ending with 67 (except 167, 267, and 467), levels ending with 77 (except 177), levels ending with 99 (except 299 and 599) are all hard too. Levels ending in 91 also tend to be quite hard (except for 291 and 791) ex: 91, 191, 391, 491, 591, 691, etc. *Most very or extremely hard levels are odd number. However, it's not true in later levels since most levels are very difficult. *Levels in the 1-2-3 series will be hard+ when the level number is the odd number but somewhat easy or easier when even. 123 is hard, 234 is very easy, 345 is hard, 456 is easy, 567 is very hard, and 678 is somewhat easy. 789 used to be insanely hard level, but after second nerf, it became easy. *Most newer episodes are much harder than the older ones. *Most hard levels tend to be easy to earn two and three stars with the exception of the Dreamworld levels. *On web version and mobile version since 1.60.0 has an icon hexagon. If on the map has the hard levels, this icon will appear. They are known as hexagonal levels. A congratulation message will appear if you pass the hard level. **It should be noted that the hard level could be due to past version such as level 65 which is insanely hard in the first and second version but not the current version. **Early levels which may cause difficulties for newer players are also marked as hexagonal. Gallery Here is the list of images of hard levels. Reality series (World 1-19) World 1= Level 23 Reality.png|A problematic level for beginners. Level 33 Reality 1st.png|Low cascades with a very limited amount of moves make the newbies quit. Level 35 old.png|Some jellies are very hard to reach even with 60 moves and no blockers!!! Level 50 Reality.png|The jellies are hard to reach and liquorice locks block you, but 50 moves makes this level much easier. Imagine that this level has 30 moves like in the copycat games... Candycrushlevel65.png|Former hardest level ever... Level 70 Reality.png|Time your moves properly, or else.... Level 77 Reality.png|Even with 4 colours, it's hard! Level 79.png|6 colours are hard to make it to the top. |-| 2= Level 86 old.png|A mountain of liquorice swirls in 35 (or 40 moves in the present) with six colours can make the players crazy. Level 92 Reality.png|Looks simple? When the ingredients are in stuck zones you will change your mind. Level 100 Reality before.png|Difficulty is highly variable. Level 102 Reality.png|Trouble comes at the end of the path. Level 109 Reality.png|9 moves of doom! Level 117 Reality.png|The ingredients can easily get stuck on the stuck zones. Level 125 Reality.png|Even with 55 moves to clear 34 jellies, it drives someone to be crazy! Screenshot 2015-11-03-17-43-00.png|Isn't a Candy Order level design like this too early for a first level? Screenshot 2015-11-03-17-43-10.png|Another opportunity to get the mobile players to quit at the earliest possible time. Level 133 Reality.png|No blockers but the board shape is awkward makes this level problematic, even in mobile. Level 140 Reality.png|Hardness at its simplicity. Level 147 unnerfed.png|Mountain madness! Level 158 Reality.png|Twenty moves, five colours, and awkward shape, another nightmare level. Level 165 Reality.png|This level requires tons of luck to get the candy bombs out of the way, alongside the fact six colours make this harder. 167 orig.PNG|Had the King's level designers tested this before releasing this? All double jellies with 6 colours in only 45 moves is ridiculous. Level 169 Reality.png|Collecting orders is hard, target score is harder. |-| 3= Level 180 Reality.png|4-layer icings, liquorice locks cover the locks. Terrible combination! Reality level 181.png|With the ingredients being isolated, good luck dropping them the conventional way. Level 191 Reality before.png|Even with 50 moves, clearing all jellies is not easy and the bombs explode... Level 197 board.jpg|One of the hardest levels ever... Level 199 Reality.png|Five colours and 50 moves don't make this easier to pass. Icings are too thick. Level 201 Reality.png|It is not a very good way to begin an episode. Level 205 Reality.png|If you think six colours is already bad, try adding some bombs spawn. 208 old.PNG|A harder version of level 132. Level 213 old.png|Another version of level 167. Level 241 Reality.png|Hope for the Mystery Candies to prevent the liquorice swirls from spawning over the bottom. Level 245 Reality.png|Really hard and boring. Not to mention that the bomb on the screen is not the only one. Level 254 Reality.png|Welcome to the level of unpopular... Level 257 Reality.png|Another level to require a big amount of order. |-| 4= Level 265 Previous Version.png|Isolated jellies with six colors with bombs is nearly impossible. Level 266 Reality.png|Once the candy bombs are released, good luck! Level 269 Reality.png|Liquorice swirls are very annoying! Level 275 Previous Version.png|Enemy or ally? There is no clear distinction in this one. Level 288 Reality.png|Different engine with striped candies against the multilayered icing on the web only makes matters worse. Level 290 mobile new colour scheme (after candies settle).png|Different engine make this level much harder on mobile even with 5 colours. Level 305 Reality.png|With plenty of jellies, blockers, six colours, this is going to take a long time to beat. 311 V1.png|Six colours is to blame for the troubles in this level. Level 311 Reality.png|Even the nerf, reducing many moves means it is still difficult. 315fb.png|What? You are telling me that I need to switch the ingredients not once but twice?! Level 323 V3.png|Layout of board alone makes this one ridiculous. Level 341 Reality before.png|Liquorice wall and many icings make this level very hard. Level 342 Reality.png|Luck is everything. Level 347 Reality.png|Six colours and a hard to fill order make this one insanely hard. Level 350 Pre-nerf.png|One of the levels in the first few times of "Hardest level" polls. |-| 5= Level 356 Reality.png|Quadrant board to get 5 combos? Not to mention candy bomb rain. Reality level 361.png|Trouble comes at the end of the path part 2. 374before.png|Could you handle the rain of bombs after breaking the cake bomb till collecting all orders? Level 375 Reality.png|With liquorice swirls falling to the left side of the board, could you pass this easily? Level 376 Reality.png|The speed of clearing the cake bomb will make a big difference. Level 377 Reality.png|Level 140's harder version... Level 380 Reality.png|Is this insanely hard in mobile? Chocolate spreading is extremely hard to stop. Level 382 Reality.png|Different engine makes this level insanely hard in mobile. Level 409 Reality.png|Level 315 just got harder... Level 410 Reality.png|Perfect disaster ingredients are present here.... 414after.png|It is so annoying! Level 414 New.png|It is not easy to clear the popcorn even with fewer colours and more moves. Level 417 (FB).png|Did you know how bad the level design was? Plain luck and nothing more. 419before.png|With a huge amount of icings and 6 colours, fulfilling orders is extremely difficult. 421before.png|This is your worst day ever.... Level 422 New.png|Popcorns are different to 5-layer icings. They are much harder to destroy. 425before.png|Level 245's bigger brother, anyone? Level-428.png|Worst four colour level ever until level 1142 beats this. Level 437 Reality.png|Three cake bombs at the bottom and six colours make this the hardest level ever. Level 438 Reality after.png|One piece of horrible memories with tornadoes. 440fb.png|Another round of perfect disaster ingredients being present here.... |-| 6= Level 444 Reality.png|You better pray that the mystery candy give you something good.... Level 445 Reality.png|With only 30 moves. 17-move bombs, icings are too thick, and switching ingredients must be done; such an impossible level. Level 450 Reality before.png|The cake bombs are hard to clear, even without the tornado. Level 452 Reality.png|80 striped candies in 40 moves and in this kind of conditions? Level 453 Reality.png|The similar level as the previous, 35 wrapped candies in 40 moves. Level 459 Reality 2nd.png|Total nightmare after removing the tornadoes. Do not ask. Level 461 Reality.png|Do you call one more fish "nerf"? Level 461 V3.png|Even with two nerfs, it is no escape from insanely hard. Level 463 Reality.png|Luck is everything. Level 467 Reality.png|Get upset at Soda and Jelly Saga for new color bomb mechanics like this order... Level 471 Reality before.png|Why would King do the opposite thing after the Dreamworld counterpart was released months ago? Level 480 Reality after.png|Looks easy? Six colours and liquorice swirls aren't as easy as you thought. Level 485 Reality.png|Don't trust the videos. Looks easy but actually very hard. Level 486 Reality.png|The board is not convenient to pass. Level 491 Reality.png|Too thick icings and the bombs spawn. Level 492 Reality.png|5-layer icings with 6 colours are ridiculous even jelly fish help you halfway. Reality level 500.png|You vs many blockers... Well, I'll bet you $100 that you can pass this level. Level 517 Reality.png|Only one way. No blocking or sliding allowed. Level 525 Reality.png|Are you able to clear the initial candy bombs and more coming up? Level 530 Reality.png|Candy bomb dispensers which have to be activated, chocolate spawners, isolated icing and too few moves? |-| 7= Level 534 Reality.png|It is filled with bombs and 25 moves! Level 539 Reality.png|Same as 534 but on an elevator! Level 547 Reality.png|Old level 265's brother. Level 549 Reality.png|Plenty of icing and jellies to be cleared in 40 moves sounds like too hard. Level 557 Reality.png|A horizontal version of level 535 but with one more colour. Level 562.png|Welcome to Reality level 549's bigger brother.... Level 565 Reality.png|Level 350's enhanced brother, anyone? Level 566 Reality.png|You only have seven moves to remove all the bombs especially the one at the corner... Level 567 Reality.png|5 moves to your doom! Level 577 Reality.png|A harder version of 535 with bombs. Reality level 578 (fixed).png|This level sets a new standard for insanely hard levels. Level 585 Reality.png|No more candies spawn on the jelly makes this very hard. Level 586 Reality.png|You better pray that luck is on your side. Level 588 Reality.png|Level 35's brother but with blockers and insufficient amount of moves! Level 593 Reality.png|There is only one place for ingredient to drop, or else, see it again after nine moves! Level 596 Reality.png|The board is awkward, bombs, and liquorice swirls make this level much harder. Level 597 Reality.png|A harder version of level 256. 608.jpg|Do not forget to earn 180,000 points to pass the level! Level 617 Reality.png|Looks easy until you found that one more colour version of level 475 is super hard!!! Level 620 Reality.png|Too few moves to bring down 6 ingredients with 1 at a time. Candy frog can also be a trap. |-| 8= Level 623 Reality 1st.png|Hopefully you like doing this again... Level 629 Reality.png|5 colours is too hard. I wish this would be reverted. Level 634 Reality 2nd.png|Colour bombs are your only friend... Level 646 Reality.png|Surviving all 25 moves without letting a bomb go off seems to be too hard. Level 647 Reality.png|With four colour bomb combinations, the chocolate destroying you.... Level 649 Reality.png|5 colours is too hard. I wish this would be reverted part 2. Level 655 Reality.png|You'll have to rely on extreme luck on this. Level 656 Reality.png|Wrapped+wrapped combination is not easy to make. Plus awkward shape and 4 combinations!? It can be extremely difficult even with 4 wrapped candies to help you halfway. Level 660 Reality.png|Try not to have any ingredients on the higher half of the board below the belt... Level 663 Reality 1st.png|Few moves for bombs, few moves for jellies, 6 colours. Terrible! Level 664 Reality.png|Things just got MUCH harder! Level 670 Reality before.png|Cascades make the player to be in trouble instead of help. Level 677 Reality 1st.png|Level 655's brother. 10 combinations with a few amount of moves and six colours is... Level 688 Reality.png|Can you survive this massively-buffed level? Level 699 Reality.png|Watch out for the bombs and icings! Also check your score before ending! Level 703 Reality.png|10 ingredients with six colors is definitely not easy. Chocolate also hinder. Level 709 Reality.png|Lack of exits and the bombs and chocolate destroying you. |-| 9= Level 716 Reality.png|Chocolate Spawners & Awkward shape is very hard! Level 717 Reality 2nd.png|Can you find three more color bombs in this board and the bombs continuously spawn? Level 722 Reality.png|Chocolate and six colors make this level really difficult. Level 724 Reality.png|Additional colour makes everything so hard. Level 733 Reality after.png|With only 12 moves to make one additional colour bombs, and detonate them all, and clear all the bombs within 10 moves. It's not only hard but also crazy! Level 734 Reality.png|Six colours, twenty moves and frequent shuffles will make the player crazy! 735.png|The bombs will rain down on the parade of passing the level... Level 737 Reality before.png|Another round of perfect disaster ingredients are present here. Level 738 Reality.png|A very limited spaces with a ton of liquorice swirls. Level 740 Reality.png|6 colours make this just got MUCH harder! Level 747 Reality.png|Big planes, big troubles... Level 750 Reality.png|Cake bomb is hard to clear. Level 751 Reality 1st.png|Collect an enormous amount of orders like this even with 4 colours needs to be nerfed, or not. Level 755 Reality 2nd.png|Another complex level with 6 colours. Insane!! Level 758 Reality.png|Wear this bowtie and pass this! Level 762 Reality.png|If you thought this one is bad already, Just add liquorice swirls raining down... Level 763 Reality.png|Hope you can make colour bomb combinations within 19 moves. Level 765 Reality.png|The biggest perfect disaster ingredients ever! 767 ver 1.jpg|Early mobile versions suffer hardness level on this. Screenshot 2015-05-25-11-42-41.png|Early mobile versions suffer hardness level on this Part 2. Screenshot 2015-05-25-11-42-51.png|This could be the hardest level of all time. Level 773 Reality.png|Popcorn protecting Candy Bombs! Sweet combination! Level 788 Reality.png|Hope your game doesn't freeze here... Level 789 Reality.png|8 Moves to... BOOM!!! |-| 10= 819 R.png|Six colours and a useless candy frog is a bad combination. 820 R.png|Hopefully the lucky candies can give you enough colour bombs. Level 829 Reality Old.png|A combination of level 452 and 453 but with bombs, anyone? Level 844 Reality.png|Popcorn and liquorice Swirls in confined spaces. Level 861 Reality.png|A level-463-type-level as an opener? Level 867 Reality after.png|Who on earth designed this??? Only 40 moves to break both cake bombs. Level 871 Reality.png|Do not forget to earn at least 90,000 points to pass the level! Level 872 Reality.png|The rain of bombs... Level 875 Reality.png|Level 380's successor, anyone? Level 879 Reality.png|Collecting key is already bad, bringing ingredients to the small board with one row is worse; with conveyor belt. Level 886 Reality.png|Can you switch the rightmost ingredient in time? |-| 11= Level 891 Reality.png|Should this be an opener? Only 30 moves and 6 colours and target score is very very high. Entrance of nightmare! Level 893 Reality.png|Are they being creative by placing chocolate spawners beside the ingredient path? Level 896 Reality.png|Sugar chest infestation! Level 902 Reality 1st.png|Do not forget to earn at least 220,000 points to pass the level! Level 905 Reality.png|An uneasy alliance has to be made in order to earn enough points. Level 912 Reality.png|Six colours and blockers make this level very hard. Level 913 Reality.png|6 colours, high target score, and 25 moves makes this level an insanity. Level 914 Reality 1st.png|4 colours does not help in clearing the isolated jellies. Level 918 Reality.png|Jellies with popcorn coupled with 6 colours makes this level hard. Level 926 Reality.png|Another level with a high target score requirement. Level 934 Reality.png|50 moves and 5 colours does not make it easier with the blockers. Level 935 Reality buffed.png|Another unnecessary buff. |-| 12= Level 939 Reality.png|The icings trap the ingredients can take a while to deal with. Level 944 Reality.png|705's much enhanced brother as a jelly level. Level 948 Reality.png|63's sister: Since when did they place jellies on the blockers? Level 951 Reality.png|646's enhanced brother as a candy order level. Level 957 Reality.png|A six colour version of level 256 and 597. Level 964 Reality Buffed.png|Someone can pass in a few tries, but some can be stuck forever! Level 967 Reality.png|Jelly fish makes a difference between a win or a lose! (Currently colour bomb + wrapped candy combination can win instantly.) Level 973 Reality.png|Five colours is a significant liability instead of a help! Level 976 Reality.png|Either win or lose by just looking! |-| 13= Level 991 Reality.png|Like 812 but much harder! Level 992 Reality.png|Can you bring down 8 ingredients with 1 at a time? Level 993 Reality.png|Seriously? Like level 289 DW but with 4 more colour bombs and 50 more candies each colour. Even with some icings are fewer layers and some are removed, it is insane. Level 1001 Reality.png|Are you kidding? It's nearly impossible to bring down 6 ingredients within last 10 moves with 1 ingredient at a time. |-| 14= Level 1029 Reality.png|These isolated jellies are hard to clear. Level 1032 Reality before.PNG|Looks simple but insanely hard because of small boards and too few moves. Level 1050 Reality.png|Level 710's evil brother with chocolate and jelly in confined spaces. Level 1053 Reality before.png|This is still hard with 4 colours. Level 1061 Reality.png|Lockolate too hard to clear. Level 1068 Reality.png|Another level to require a high target score with a very limited amount of time. |-| 15= Level 1081 Reality.png|It's too hard to clear the icings. Level 1085 Reality.png|Another massively buffed level. Level 1091 Reality.png|So many blockers with only 20 moves?! Level 1098 Reality.png|20 moves is nowhere near enough even with only 4 colours. Level 1101 Reality.png|Watch out for the isolated bombs! Level 1103 Reality Buffed.png|After two hard levels, here comes another one. M-1107.jpg|Taking cues from DW levels 430 and 437? |-| 16= Level 1121 Reality.png|The blockers will sap you moves very quickly. Level 1124 Reality.png|An evil version of levels 258 and 967. Level 1128 Reality Buffed.png|As much you hate Dreamworld, you would probably wish that Odus, moon scale and the most important - moon struck would come. Level 1132 Reality.png|Candy Bomb infestation! Level 1134 Reality.png|Jelly everywhere, icings, chocolate spawner, and too few moves? Level 1142 Reality.png|Too few moves to handle with 5-layer icings and free all ingredients. Level 1145 Reality.png|Storm of 10-move bombs! |-| 17= Level 1180 Reality.png|The anniversary of pre-nerfed level 677. Level 1181 Reality.png|Even after level 1180, the game knows how to keep the players extra busy. Level 1189 Reality.png|Welcome to level to require the most amount of yellow candies. M-1191 past version.png|This could be another hardest level ever. Level 1191 Reality.png|Too thick icings! Level 1193 Reality.png|Small boards with many yellow candies to be collected with too few moves! M-1199 past version.png|4 colours is already very hard but what about 5 colours? Level 1199 Reality.png|The boards are way too restricted! M-1202 V1.png|An extra colour will make a big difference of difficulties. |-| 18= Level 1206 Reality.png|The board is too tight, the more licorice swirls spawn to ruin your fun. Level 1207 Reality.png|Jelly madness! Level 1208 Reality.png|Too few moves to open the upper sections. Level 1211 Reality.png|Too many blockers and popcorns are extremely hard to clear. Chocolate also dominate the board. Level 1220 Reality.png|Jelly madness part 2! Level 1223 Reality.png|Do not let ingredients under the conveyor belts or you meet stuck zones. Level 1224 Reality.png|50 moves doesn't help you with six colors present. Level 1229 Reality.png|Too many icings to open the board. Level 1232 Reality.png|Heart shaped, lockolates must be cleared for the ingredient path, conveyor belt which can move the ingredient away, only 25 moves. What a crazy level! Level 1236 Reality.png|Too much icings and too few moves. Level 1238 Reality.png|Smart idea to place a chocolate spawner on top with the liquorice swirls, isn't it? The designer should get an award for that. Level 1239 Reality.png|Is this a good idea for an insanely hard episode? Level 1242 Reality.png|There are a lot of protections for chocolate. Level 1247 Reality.png|Too small spaces with four colours, too few moves for both ingredients, and useless fish. Can you pass this impossibly hard level? |-| 19= Level 1252 Reality.png|Too many liquorice swirls to clear before clearing all jellies!? Level 1253 Reality.png|Way too restricted! Level 1255 Reality.png|Too many icings to open the right-side board. Level 1257.png|Can you free and feed the frog in time? Level 1258 Reality.png|A relative of nightmare levels 1103 and 1193. Level 1259 Reality.png|Icings can be problematic to clear with five colours. Even 50 moves cannot handle. Level 1262 Reality.png|The bombs, icings, and licorice swirls. Terrible combo! Level 1264 Reality.png|Too limited moves with 8 cherries! Level 1265 Reality.png|Another too-limited moves level. Level 1268 Reality.png|Too many icing layers and a chocolate spawner that could flood up the sides. Level 1269 Reality before.png|Mobile players suffer hardness and madness level on this! Level 1270 Reality.png|Another level with extremely tough blockers. Level 1277 Reality.png|A hard set of orders. M1293 V1.png|Early mobile versions suffer hardness level on this Part 3 Reality Series (World 20 and later) World 20= Level 1304 Reality.png|Think of the levels in Crumbly Coast, Polka Park, and Delectable Depths but with no score boost option. L1304 M.png|Even if you get past the bombs which is insanely hard, the high one star target score ensures such efforts are in vain. L1306 M.png|50 moves may not be enough. How about 35 moves and one more cherry? Level 1309 Reality.png|Do not let any ingredient down to the bottom part of the board. Level 1310 Reality.png|The fort made of chocolate machine and icings is strong enough to ruin your day. Level 1313 Reality.png|Lockolate are too hard to clear part 2. Level 1316 Reality.png|Chocolate invading the board, five colors with the restrict board. And note that not only one ingredient must be brought down in this level. M1320 V1.png|An example of forgetting to update on mobile. L1322 M.png|Can you hit the highest popcorn 3 times? Level 1324 Reality Buffed.png|Another buffed level. Level 1325 Reality.png|The board layout makes everything hard. Level 1327 Reality.png|Five fewer moves on web version makes the level much harder. Level 1330 Reality Buffed 2nd Version.png|Regular icing = Okay, 2-layered Icing = No! Level 1333 Reality.png|Evil spawners at the hard-to-reach spot is a good idea? Level 1334 Reality.png|The evil spawners are becoming aggressive in this level. Level 1335 Reality before.png|Quadrant levels are already hard and adding evil spawners is not a good idea. Level 1335 Reality Buffed Before.png|Harder with fewer moves. Level 1335 Reality Buffed 2nd Version.png|And even fewer moves!!! Level 1336 Reality Buffed 2nd Version.png|Can you survive this level with only 44 percent of amount of moves as in the original version? |-| 21= Level 1341 Reality New.png|Hmmm... how shall be start this world? I know, get one move to disaster candy bombs! Level 1344 Reality.png|Too few moves and too much locked chocolate! I wonder who's favourite food is chocolate and liquorice to the point that this level is infected with that trait. Level 1347 Reality.png|Five layer icings and popcorn madness compounded by six colours. Level 1348 Reality.png|Are you able to destroy this tower of powerful blockers with more colours which adds more problems? Level 1349 Reality.png|15 moves combined with candy bombs and the smallest board in Reality does seem like a lethal mix. Even four colours cannot dilute that. Level 1350 Reality.png|Evil spawners are really earning their keep of being evil here. Level 1351 Reality.png|5 critical moves to decide a win or loss once the sugar chests are cleared! Level 1355 Reality.png|First approved by mobile users. Good luck! Level 1364 Reality.png|After Candied Cliffs, another level will take the players a while here. Level 1374 Reality.png|It is hard to swap ingredients in small spaces. Level 1376 Reality.png|Too many blockers to clear, plus no candies spawn at the leftmost jellies... Level 1378 Reality.png|Useless fixed layout because shuffles occur often. Level 1378 Reality Buffed.png|And worse when fewer moves! |-| 22= Level 1389 Reality.png|Do not get deceived by the very low target score because the evil spawners are too aggressive to make this very hard. Level 1392 Reality.png|Find the keys in massive sugar chests! Level 1394 Reality after.png|Can you handle the endless rain of bombs and nothing else? Level 1396 Reality.png|Useless fixed layout because shuffles occur often part 2. L1411 M V2.png|What is worse than being surrounded by 9 different spawners and 6 colours? Level 1416 Reality.png|Too many icing layers to clear in few moves. L 1423 M V1.png|Another possible candidate for hardest level ever. Level 1423 Reality.png|Too many icing layers and some candy bombs and chocolate infestations. L 1424 M V1.png|Regular icings blocking the ingredient exits are hard to clear and locked chocolates blocking direct attacks. Level 1426 Reality.png|Locked chocolates are not easy to clear. Level 1427 Reality.png|Too many popcorn squares to clear in too few moves with candy bombs infestation. |-| 23= Level 1433 Reality Buffed 2nd Web.png|12 moves for 195k points. Hope you get the idea. Level 1437 Reality 20 moves.png|40 or 30 moves may be fine. How about 20 moves? Level 1440 Reality.png|Quadrant levels are never easy. Do you (King) want to make this even harder by adding one isolated spaces??? Level 1448 Reality.png|It is a pandora box of blockers. Are you ready? Level 1451 Reality.png|Adding layers of problem for the players. L 1452 M V1.png|It was a nemesis for mobile players. Luckily it only existed for a few days. Level 1462 Reality Buffed.png|If you think 40 moves be a bit scarce, consider again with 28 moves. Level 1467 Reality Buffed.png|Consider again with only half of the moves. L 1467 M V2.png|...and even fewer moves! |-| 24= Level 1479 Reality.png|A tower of poweful blockers that are too poweful that 5 colours cannot dilute that. Level 1481 Reality.png|How insane will you get failing over 400 times desperately to break six popcorn along with locked chocolate in the way with the holes?! Level 1482 Reality before.png|6 colours with many blockers even with many moves is hard. L1486 M V1.png|Mobile players get this nemesis twice. Level 1488 Reality.png|The popcorns in the top are very hard to clear even with 4 candy colours. Level 1489 Reality.png|Evil spawner highly protected by hard to clear blockers. Level 1497 Reality.png|18 moves with these icing layers. Good luck. Level 1500 Reality.png|Who puts evil spawners in the narrow shafts? Level 1501 Reality.png|Sugar chests reduce the amount of spaces and sugar keys are hard to reach with a high target score. Level 1502 Reality.png|Making double colour bomb combination is already not easy, and now you have to wait for enough chocolate! Level 1505 Reality.png|Too many icing squares in the escape route! Level 1511 Reality.png|Not enough moves and the wheel is useless! Level 1514 Reality.png|Do you have enough moves for the obstacles? Level 1518 Reality.png|Spots are hard to reach, not to mention many powerful blockers. Level 1520 Reality.png|No strategy. All you need is brute force. |-| 25= Level 1521 Reality.png|Besieged from the beginning. Level 1525 Reality.png|The first time where getting just one star is that hard. Level 1528 Reality.png|Red evil spawner, green evil spawner... Level 1529 Reality.png|If you are patient with only 18 moves... L 1529 M V1alt.png|With even fewer moves, watch carefully for the shortcut. L 1530 M V1alt.png|Not just "2 fewer moves", there is icing madness! Level 1531 Reality.png|Just removing these blockers are not enough. You have to wait for chocolate. Level 1532 Reality.png|Miss it and it is all over again. Level 1535 2nd Mobile Version.jpg|7 more moves for another cherry, is it enough? Level 1536.png|This is only the beginning... Level 1537 Reality.png|Hope you are not playing on mobile. Level 1538.png|You have to find many points in this house ready to collapse! Level 1539 Reality.png|And the escape routes are stuck! Level 1541 Reality.png|Did someone say "bomb", on a six-coloured narrow board? Level 1543 Reality.png|The order is a lie - you need more than three double combinations. Level 1544 Reality.png|Look at the board, and look at the score. You get the idea. Level 1546.png|Who designed the upper right corner? Level 1548 Reality.png|Pray for the mystery candies... Level 1549 Reality.png|Twice the fragile work, with unstable bombs! Level 1556 Reality.png|Popcorn madness located in the minor board and a candy frog couldn't help much. Level 1559 Reality.png|One striped candy per move, with six colours? Level 1560 Reality.png|Nothing can be worse than having bombs among many blockers and six colours. Level 1563 Reality.png|Is the order bombs instead of chocolate? |-| 26= Level 1568 Reality.png|Good luck clearing the path. Level 1570 Reality.png|Too much marmalade with coward spawners behind! Level 1571 Reality.png|Another mystery candy prayer to make. Level 1572 Reality.png|Did someone say "unlucky candies" when there are so few moves? Level 1573 Reality.png|Ingredient exits located in a board with small spaces is already hard then add some liquorice madness. Level 1575 Reality.png|Six-coloured time level with a limited board. You get the idea. Level 1577 Reality.png|It is hard to get through this chocolate madness and add 6 candy colours to the problem Level 1578 Reality.png|The ingredients have to pass a long line of destruction. Level 1579 Reality.png|Limited moves with high target score, and locked bombs in the top column! Level 1580 Reality.png|Haiz...chocolate madness (again) in a six colour board (again) Level 1581 Reality.png|Too much trash from the beginning! L 1583 M V1alt.png|Having isolated double jellies is already annoying, and then add marmalade! Level 1584 Reality.png|In a narrow six-coloured board, a bit of chocolate can be disasterous! Level 1585 Reality.png|Oh come on not again with these timed levels that has many blockers. Level 1587 Reality.png|Easily into stuck zones in a hurry. Level 1590 Reality.png|Can anyone reach the score without unleashing marmalade flood? Level 1591 Reality.png|Too crowded and not enough moves again! L 1594 M V1alt.png|Making this harder may lose stars in Google Play. Level 1600 Reality.png|Aim the wheels at correct directions... L 1601 M V1.png|If 40 chocolates in 38 moves in mobile version is nearly impossible, what about 60. L 1601 M V2.png|So many complaints from Google Play comments that they earned a special version. Level 1602 Reality.png|For when bombs are the necessary evil. Level 1604 Reality.png|If not for the highest cherry... Level 1606 Reality.png|Even after removing the evil spawner, it is still too narrow. Level 1607 Reality Buffed.png|35 moves is a bit not enough. How about 23 moves instead? Level 1608 Reality.png|Make an evil trade with spawners. Level 1609 Reality.png|Praying for mystery candies is not effective. L 1610 M V3.png|One more colour and everything stucks. |-| 27= Level 1612 Reality.png|Evil spawners in narrow jelly area. Level 1613 Reality.png|Evil spawners in narrow hazelnut area. Level 1614 Reality.png|A bit careless and you are out of icing. Level 1616 Reality.png|8 colour bombs required on a six-colour crowded board. Pray. Level 1618 Reality.png|That chest is a trap! Level 1621 Reality.png|A lot to do with such crowded board. Level 1623 Reality.png|If mystery candies do not do a favour. Level 1624 Reality.png|Need more colour bombs! Level 1627 Reality.png|Not quite enough moves. L 1628 M V3.png|Everything moves slower with triple score line on mobile? Level 1630 Reality.png|Where is the fourth ingredient? Level 1631 Reality.png|Is it jellyfish? Is it metroid? No, it is popcorn! Level 1633 Reality.png|Look at the target. Did they put trash instead of bombs? Level 1634 Reality.png|This one is already difficult... L 1634 M V3.png|And we have fewer moves! Level 1635 Reality.png|Easily into stuck zones in a hurry, again. L 1637 M V3.png|One of the mobile levels with dispensers often stuck. Level 1642 Reality.png|Timing is very important. L 1643 M V1.png|Another candidate for hardest level ever. Level 1643 Reality.png|Do not release the wrong spawner. Level 1646 Reality.png|Let us play 1609 upside down. Level 1647 Reality.png|Dropping the first cherry is easy, but how about one or two more? Level 1648 Reality.png|Dig, dig, dug... L 1648 M V1.png|Try to dig into this in another way. Level 1649 Reality.png|Timing is very important, again. Level 1650 Reality.png|Can we cycle the swirls off the board? Level 1655 Reality.png|Too much chocolate! And not enough! |-| 28= Level 1656 Reality.png|Do not use the cakes too early... Level 1658 Reality.png|The 10 combinations nightmare strikes again. L 1660 M V3.png|Try this with 2/3 of the moves. L 1666 M V3.png|Buffed, TWICE. Level 1669 Reality.png|It all depends on how many green candies spawn. Level 1671 Reality.png|Can you pick that cherry off? Level 1672 Reality.png|Do not let the spawner ruin your day. Level 1674 Reality.png|Someone has been 60 points short. Level 1676 Reality.png|The combinations are not effective... L 1677 M V2.png|Why 10 fewer moves? L 1679 M V2.png|Although having fewer moves means that bombs are harmless... Level 1682 Reality.png|You need your own colour bombs, quite a few. Level 1686 Reality.png|Get out of this small cage! L 1688 M V3.png|45 moves may be enough, but how about 25? Level 1690 Reality.png|Confusing teleporters make some trouble. L 1691 M V2.png|They are soon enough to realize how horrible it is, on mobile. Level 1692 Reality.png|The center of tornado is not safe. L 1694 M V3.png|Having four colours does not make it easier with higher target and lower timer. Level 1695 Reality.png|Destroy the spawner or lose. Level 1696 Reality.png|Untouchable targets in all directions. L 1698 M V2.png|Also buffed like its ancestor. L 1699 M V3.png|20 moves and reduced board? Not enough! |-| 29= Level 1704 Reality.png|Try to touch the higher jellies! Level 1705 Reality.png|Many heart-shaped levels are doom and this is no exception. Level 1706 Reality.png|Untouchable spawners make things worst. Level 1710 Reality.png|Pray for colour bombs... L 1711 M V2.png|The return of 1416, in a more horrible way. Dreamworld series World 1= Level-54 Dreamworld.png|More ingredients and a very unstable Moon Scale makes this ridiculous. Level 67 Dreamworld.png|The beginning of the DR Hell's Cluster with an extremely unstable Moon Scale. Level 68 Dreamworld.png|With six colours, limited moves and one move moonstruck, it is one of the worst. Level 70 Dreamworld.png|Same as Reality but with much fewer moves?! Level 73 Dreamworld.png|Fewer moves with five colours and useless moonstruck? |-| 2= Level 89 Dreamworld.png|With only 40% as many moves given, this is extremely tough. Level 109 Dreamworld.png|It only gets worse! Level 116 Dreamworld.png|How can you do this with just half as many moves as you had before? Level 117 Dreamworld.png|These levels in this stage are not a breeze. Level 118 Dreamworld.png|More blockers, fewer moves and very unstable Moon Scale, I have nothing to say. Level 123 Dreamworld.png|Odus is going, going, gone.... Level 125 Dreamworld Nerfed.png|Good luck on this level! Level 147 Dreamworld.png|You might as well go and a more interesting game without the sadism of this level. Dream168.png|Looks easy until the moon scale will think you otherwise. |-| 3= Level 180 Dreamworld.png|Same as Reality, but it's the beginning of part V! Level 181 Dreamworld.png|Same as Reality, nothing more to say.... Level 182 Dreamworld.png|Same starting layout as Reality, but you need to collect a lot of striped candies! Level 195 Dreamworld.png|Two additional striped + striped combination are not peanuts. Level 198 Dreamworld.png|A level like this can take a while to deal with! Level 199 Dreamworld.png|A long Moon Struck is not enough to balance out the decrease in the number of moves. Level 202 Dreamworld before.png|So many colour bombs to use in so few moves, when Odus is around? Level 237 Dreamworld.png|Instead of helping, moonstrucks are harmful and orders like this is impossible to beat with a few amounts of moves. Level 241 Dreamworld.png|Same as Reality, nothing more to say.... Level 250 Dreamworld.png|A slight change in components can buff a level from very easy to insanely hard... |-| 4= Level 266 Dreamworld.png|Same as Reality, nothing more to say.... Level 272 Dreamworld.png|Ten ingredients in fewer moves? I wonder how can this be done. Level 276 Dreamworld.png|And this is not the worst form yet! Level 277 Dreamworld.png|Odus is totally drunk. Make a wrapped and he is about to fall! DR level 289.png|This level is a bomb ready to explode! Level 300 Dreamworld.png|One more colour and fewer moves makes this tougher! Level 305 Dreamworld.png|Use your moonstruck wisely.... Level 320 Dreamworld.png|After the relaxing resort of DR level 65, have a "good" stay in this one! Level 323 Dreamworld.png|You already know what this level looks like and to be really, really difficult. Level 325 Dreamworld.png|Life just got a lot tougher! 1 ingredient at a time with fewer moves and lack of moonstruck. Level 328 dreamworld mobile new colour scheme.png|It was a pain for mobile players with old cascade mechanic. Level 338 Dreamworld.png|Seriously, who thinks this level is too easy by making this level way too hard for us? Level 340 Dreamworld.png|Liquorice swirls will be a big problem.... Level341DW.JPG|If four colours is extremely hard, you know what five colours means. |-| 5= Level 353 Dreamworld.png|Moon Struck is quite useless with the blockers.... Level 355 Dreamworld.png|Level 125's successor, anyone? Level 357 Dreamworld.png|Even with three more moves, it does not make it easier to bring down 18 ingredients. Level 376 Dreamworld.png|Good Luck setting off the cake bomb with 5 Colours now! Level 383 Dreamworld 1st.png|Who thought it was a good idea to have more than double the amount of ingredients just because of the two columns of ingredient lanes? Level 384 Dreamworld.png|One more combination in fewer moves with an extremely unstable Moon Scale?! Level 385 Dreamworld.png|Is the Reality too easy, so split the boards like this in Dreamworld!? Level 387 Dreamworld.png|Never underestimate the difficulty from the added holes! Level 389 Dreamworld before.png|Level 202's successor, anyone? Level 391 Dreamworld.png|It is hard to reach these colour bombs, adding the Moon Scale makes it insane! Level 392 Dreamworld.png|With 50 moves. It's not easy with more chocolate spawners and unstable moonscale. Level 394 Dreamworld.png|Cake bombs are very hard to clear. Level 395 Dreamworld.png|Your dreams will become a nightmare! Level 409 Dreamworld.png|If the endless loophole is not enough, add a very unstable Moon Scale! Level 415 Dreamworld before.png|Another extremely unstable Moon Scale with a large amount of colour bombs needed?! Level 417 Dreamworld before.png|Same as the second version of reality. Level 423 Dreamworld before.png|Only 20 moves instead of 50? Level 425 Dreamworld before.png|The Reality legendary has returned to Dreamworld. Level 429 Dreamworld.png|This buff is unnecessary. Level 430 Dreamworld.png|Hardest level in the game. It's impossible to make 8 more colour bombs within 16 moves and the bombs make you suffer. Level 434 Dreamworld before.png|A chain of three within only ten levels is driving player madness! Level 437 Dreamworld 2nd.png|How many levels they messed up before they realized this level is virtually impossible? |-| 6= Level 445 Dreamworld.png|Same as Reality, nothing more to say.... Level 448 Dreamworld.png|With 100 candies in an unstable moon scale and much fewer moves makes this ridiculous. Level 449 Dreamworld.png|Another unnecessary buff from an extremely hard episode. Level 450 Dreamworld.png|Just because of hating toffee tornadoes by replacing them into chocolate spawners are a seriously bad idea. Level 453 Dreamworld 1st.png|Too many wrapped candies needed with a not very stable moon scale is absolutely crazy! Level 455 Dreamworld 1st.png|The unnecessary sixth colour is a huge liability especially with an unstable moon scale! Level 466 Dreamworld after.png|Even with a continuous 20 move moon struck, watch out for the points earned! Level 470 Dreamworld.png|Only 15 moves?! Level 489 Dreamworld.png|Only 10 moves instead of 35? Level 491 Dreamworld.png|All the bombs ruin you on passing the level....... Level 494 Dreamworld.png|Pre-buffed level 434's much enhanced brother, anyone? Level 495 Dreamworld.png|With 15 moves instead of 40, it is much harder. Level 496 Dreamworld 1st.png|Mind the bombs... |-| 7= Level 533 Dreamworld.png|Too many liquorice swirls and a conveyor belt disrupting everything... Level 534 Dreamworld.png|Same as Reality but with fewer moves and a useless moonstruck? Level 535 Dreamworld.png|Only 20 moves, an unstable moon scale and a useless moonstruck? Level 541 Dreamworld.png|The jelly version of pre-nerfed level 455, anyone? Level 543 Dreamworld.png|13 fewer moves with one more colours is impossible. Level 555 Dreamworld.png|One more colour, fewer moves and more than double amount of orders to be collected?! Level 556 Dreamworld.png|Only 15 moves? Level 563 Dreamworld.png|Surviving 18 moves to moon struck with unstable moon scales and conveyor belts? Level 570 Dreamworld.png|Odus is dizzy and we are already running out of time and space! Level 576 Dreamworld.png|Two more ingredients, 20 fewer moves and a marginally stable moon scale? Four moves of moon struck is not enough. Level 577 Dreamworld.png|Same as Reality but with fewer moves and a useless moonstruck? Level 585 Dreamworld.png|The need to use special candies and an unstable moon scale does not mix! Level 586 Dreamworld.png|Reality counterpart is very hard with 35 moves, not much to say with fewer moves for this. Level 587 Dreamworld before.png|3 times ingredients, 5 colours instead of 3, liquorice locks, and useless moonstruck!? Another horrible level. Level 597 Dreamworld.png|Same as Reality but with useless moonstruck and an unstable moon scale? Level 601 Dreamworld.png|Moon struck will harm instead of helping the player! Level 604 Dreamworld.png|Level 73 just got much harder! Level 605 Dreamworld.png|The evilness of level 338 has been combined with one more colour than Reality! Level 607 Dreamworld.png|Can you clear all the jellies with 3 fewer moves and one additional colour? Level 608 Dreamworld.png|Do not forget to earn at least 1,000,000 points to pass the level! Level 615 Dreamworld.png|Can you clear all the candy bombs with one additional colour? |-| 8= Level 621 Dreamworld before.png|As with all three colour levels in Reality, we know where this heading. Level 624 Dreamworld.png|Two more colours make this much harder! Level 631 Dreamworld.png|One more colour and more icing layers is too much! Level 634 Dreamworld.png|More jellies compared to its Reality counterpart does not make it easier to earn 400,000 points. 654 Dreamworld after.png|Dreamworld is ending, but here is Level 452's enhanced brother with a half amount of moves and 5 more colour bombs! Level 661 Dreamworld.png|Dreamworld has almost came to a final end. Beware, insanely hard for everything here! Hard Levels (feature) (a.k.a Hexagon levels) Version 1= Lockedhard.png|Hard Level icon Hard level locked.png|Hard Level (locked) Hard Level Bar.png|Hard Level (unlocked) Hard Level - Banner.png|Hard Level banner intro (old) Hard Level - Congraturations.png|Hard Level banner outro (old) Level 65 is graded as a hard level.png|Hard Level intro (old) Level 65 is graded as a hard level completed.png|Hard Level outro (old) |-| Version 2= Hard Level - Banner2.png|Hard Level banner intro (new) Hard level - Congraturations2.png|Hard Level banner outro (new) Hard Level intro2.png|Hard Level intro (new) Hard Level completed2.png|Hard Level outro (new) Hard Level - Notification.png|Hard Level notification |-| Version 3= HardVerThreeWin.PNG|Hard Level outro (new) Category:Lists Category:Difficulties